Sam McMurray
Sam McMurray played Gus Moser in the season eight Grey's Anatomy episode Poker Face. Career Filmography *''Klaus'' (2019) *''Americons'' (2015) *''Jenny's Wedding'' (2015) *''Pearly Gates'' (2015) *''Road Hard'' (2015) *''Out to Lunch (short)'' (2013) *''The Sidekick (short)'' (2013) *''2nd Serve'' (2012) *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns, Part 1'' (2012) *''Blue-Eyed Butcher'' (2012) *''Cupid, Inc.'' (2012) *''The A Plate'' (2011) *''Holiday Engagement'' (2011) *''The Craiglist Killer'' (2011) *''Love & Other Unstable States of Matter (short)'' (2010) *''Miss Nobody'' (2010) *''A Little Help'' (2010) *''Meet Monica Velour'' (2010) *''Ring of Death'' (2008) *''Killer Pad'' (2008) *''A Christmas Too Many'' (2007) *''Lake Placid 2'' (2007) *''McBride: Anybody Here Murder Marty?'' (2005) *''Cruel But Necessary'' (2005) *''Tennis, Anyone...?'' (2005) *''Confessions of an Action Star'' (2005) *''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' (2003) *''Recess: All Growed Down'' (2003) *''Tracey Ullman in the Trailer Tales'' (2003) *''Stealing Sinatra'' (2003) *''Sunshine State'' (2002) *''Lone Star State of Mind'' (2002) *''Wishcraft'' (2002) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2001) *''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) *''The Amati Girls'' (2000) *''Carlo's Wake'' (1999) *''Drop Dead Gorgeous'' (1999) *''The Mod Squad'' (1999) *''Baby Geniuses'' (1999) *''Soccer Dog: The Movie'' (1999) *''Batman Beyond: The Movie'' (1999) *''Slappy and the Stinkers'' (1998) *''Boys & Girls'' (1996) *''The Munsters' Scary Little Christmas'' (1996) *''Dear God'' (1996) *''Savage'' (1996) *''Attack of the 5 Ft. 2 Women'' (1994) *''Getting Even with Dad'' (1994) *''Addams Family Values'' (1993) *''Class Act'' (1992) *''Stone Cold'' (1991) *''L.A. Story'' (1991) *''Little Vegas'' (1990) *''The Best of the Tracey Ullman Show'' (1990) *''The Wizard'' (1989) *''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) *''Take My Daughters, Please'' (1988) *''Ray's Male Heterosexual Dance Hall (short)'' (1987) *''The Hope Division'' (1987) *''Hands of a Stranger'' (1987) *''Raising Arizona'' (1987) *''Adam: His Song Continues'' (1986) *''Out of the Darkness'' (1985) *''Fast Forward'' (1985) *''C.H.U.D.'' (1984) *''Baby It's You'' (1983) *''Union City'' (1980) *''The Front'' (1976) Television *''Elementary'' (2019) *''Mom'' (2018-2019) *''Grace and Frankie'' (2019) *''The Fosters'' (2013-2018) *''The Good Fight'' (2018) *''Ghosted'' (2017) *''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt'' (2017) *''Bull'' (2016) *''Devious Maids'' (2016) *''Masters of Sex'' (2015) *''Cristela'' (2014-2015) *''Murder in the First'' (2014) *''The Boondocks'' (2005-2014) *''Wendell and Vinnie'' (2013) *''Scandal'' (2012-2013) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2012) *''Pound Puppies'' (2010-2011) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2011) *''NCIS'' (2011) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2011) *''Then We Got Help!'' (2011) *''Lights Out'' (2011) *''Raising Hope'' (2011) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2010) *''State of the Union'' (2009-2010) *''Glenn Martin DDS'' (2009) *''Breaking Bad'' (2009) *''Head Case'' (2008-2009) *''ER'' (2008) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (2007) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''The King of Queens'' (2001-2006) *''Huff'' (2006) *''That '70s Show'' (2006) *''Head Cases'' (2005) *''NYPD Blue'' (2005) *''Justice League'' (2004) *''Free for All'' (2003) *''Greetings from Tucson'' (2003) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1997-2002) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2002) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2002) *''Friends'' (1997-2001) *''Reba'' (2001) *''The Tick'' (2001) *''It's Like, You Know...'' (2001) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001) *''Spin City'' (2001) *''The Sopranos'' (2001) *''Deadline'' (2001) *''Yes, Dear'' (2001) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2001) *''The Lot'' (2001) *''Freaks and Geeks'' (2000) *''Recess'' (1997-2000) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2000) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1999) *''Tracey Takes On...'' (1999) *''Rugrats'' (1999) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1998) *''Cosby'' (1998) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1998) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1998) *''Living Single'' (1997-1998) *''Johnny Bravo'' (1997) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (1995-1997) *''Deadly Games'' (1995-1997) *''Pearl'' (1997) *''Soul Man'' (1997) *''Chicago Hope'' (1997) *''The Pretender'' (1997) *''Wings'' (1997) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1984-1996) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1996) *''Matt Waters'' (1996) *''Party of Five'' (1995) *''Maybe This Time'' (1995) *''Medicine Ball'' (1995) *''The Critic'' (1994) *''Dinosaurs'' (1991-1994) *''Bonkers'' (1993) *''A League of Their Own'' (1993) *''Down the Shore'' (1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1993) *''Likely Suspects'' (1992-1993) *''Stand by Your Man'' (1992) *''Parker Lewis Can't Lose'' (1992) *''Sibs'' (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1991) *''Blossom'' (1991) *''Home Improvement'' (1991) *''True Colors'' (1991) *''Who's the Boss?'' (1989-1991) *''Grand'' (1990) *''Married with Children'' (1990) *''The Tracey Ullman Show'' (1987-1990) *''The Simpsons'' (1990) *''The Golden Girls'' (1990) *''Dear John'' (1988-1989) *''Hard Time on Planet Earth'' (1989) *''Matlock'' (1989) *''Empty Nest'' (1988) *''Head of the Class'' (1988) *''21 Jump Street'' (1988) *''Moonlighting'' (1987) *''Ohara'' (1987) *''Hill Street Blues'' (1987) *''You Again?'' (1987) *''Miami Vice'' (1984) *''Baker's Dozen'' (1982) *''Not Necessarily the News'' (1982) *''The Edge of Night'' (1979) *''The Ropers'' (1979) *''The Jeffersons'' (1979) *''Kojak'' (1976) External Links * * Category:Actors